In This World Of Secrets
by A Dead Night Sky
Summary: After over hearing her parents Yuuki and Kaname, argue, Naomi knows that Kaname isn't her real father. But how will she know who her real father is? And how will she find him? Then there is the mystery of why he disappeared in the first place. Y/K & Y/Z
1. Over Hearing

Hope you like it!

Story: After over hearing her parents, Yuuki and Kaname Kuran, argue, Naomi knows that Kaname isn't her real father. But how will she know who her real father is? And how will she find him? Then there is the mystery of why he disappeared in the first place she will have to uncover. What will she find?

Parings: Kaname and Yuuki, and Yuuki and Zero.

Warning: Rated T+ for violence, sex references, and mild bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's lovely characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi couldn't get to sleep this day. The light shone to brightly, but that didn't matter. All the windows in her home had been taken out and replaced with bricks ever since before she was born. Of course, she knew her parents were protecting her by doing this, hiding her from the rest of the vampire society. This meant she was only allowed to roam the Kuran mansion and grounds, as well as the woods behind which also belonged to the Kuran family.

No other vampire with common sense would dare to step foot onto that family's property without expressed permission from the owners, or dare look upon their family home. After all they were purebloods, the most powerful and intimidating race the world will ever see.

Every day Naomi couldn't help but wonder why she was being hidden, what was so dangerous that she couldn't go out of the property her loving parents owned. In all the books and story's that she had read, never did anything seem so dangerous, that someone had forced another person to conceal their self. Or was it just that her parents Yuuki and Kaname Kuran were ashamed of their very own daughter?

Naomi shook her head in disbelieve at what she dared to think, her parents would never do such a thing. She knew she never looked like a perfect Kuran. Her hair was sliver and flowed down to her hips, then when the light shone on it, it looked light moonlight rather than the dark hair that the Kuran's were known for. And those dark chocolate eyes each of them possessed, she didn't have them either. What Naomi had was a darker shade of lavender, but apart from her hair and eye colour she looked like a mirror copy of her mother.

At a small age her parents and Kaien Cross who came to visit them regularly had told the girl that it was just a deformity. In older age she wondered if that was really the case.

It was so very rare, for a vampire to be born with a slight deformity. Let alone a pureblood. Sometimes she would spend the night on the laptop researching such things, if a pureblood could be deformed. The only person she new was one of her kind, and was deformed, was Kuran Rido. With his left eye blue and the other crimson, it was the closest thing to a pureblood having such a thing as deformity.

But Naomi not under any condition _wanted_ to even be like the man, she loathed him for what he had done, and yet she had never met him. The bastard was dead only years after she was born.

Shouting came from down the long upstairs hall in her mothers study, her parents were having a argument. Sometimes the pureblood lovers would fight but only about silly little things like not buying the right wine, or leaving the toilet seat up. Not any thing ever important, that would break their marriage apart or anything remotely like that.

But this one was different, this one sounded serious. Both of her parents voices sounded harsh like they were trying to get back at the other. She tuned her hearing so she could clearly hear what they was saying.

"Have you told _him_ yet?" Kaname, her father sounded harsh as he spoke to her mother. The word '_him'_ sounded like he was disgusted by such a person.

"About what exactly?" Yuuki said back to her husband rather rudely.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh. About _are _daughter."

"Well have you?"

"No. How can I even begin to start writing him a letter saying that _he_ has a daughter?"

Naomi heart missed a beat, she new they were talking about her, just by the way both of them were speaking. But who was _he_?

"Quite easily. Let me show you." Naomi's father answered back. Then there was a sound of someone going through a draw, then desperate scribbling. The sound of a slap came next.

"Don't you even dare Kaname!"

"How many letters have you wrote to him? None of which tell him about Naomi. He's never replied back, has he?!"

Oh, god. That was her name. They were talking about her. Was this man her parents were talking about, her _real_ father? No. It can't be Kaname was her dad. Why would both her mum and dad lie to her?

"Shut up!" Yuuki screamed at him.

"He wouldn't care if he had a child at all!"

"Why can't you freaking shut up! He's not that kind of person!" She almost choked a sob out, but held it in her throat.

"Then how come he never came back then?!"

"I'm not surprised after what you did!" The woman yelled at the top of her voice, as loud as she could.

His breath hitched, it almost suffocated him,what his wife just shouted.

All to well, he knew what he had done, how much it pained Yuuki, and then to see it unfold in front of her. Her shocked eye's full of horror when she stared at the man on the floor half dead, large amounts of the man's blood staining the rich beige carpet. His face covered in crimson, so much it was hard to tell what his emotion was. Then Kaname leaning over him. Threatening him telling him he if he came back he wouldn't be so lucky.

Nine months later the baby came.

Naomi who was listening in the the fight they were having. Her parents properly thought she was asleep, and therefore not able to hear what they were saying. Was wondering what was the that her dad did, to this '_he/him'_. She wanted to know what if this person was her dad. Why he didn't know himself that he had a daughter. Why her mother never told this man, why she didn't tell her daughter.

Kaname placed reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Yuuki shoved his hand away and took a step back. "You should be. And it shouldn't be me who you apologising to!"

"...Yuuki..." His voice was still a whisper, very calm. Like he was trying to calm down his wife as well. Trying to make everything okay.

"Just go Kaname."

He did as well, he walked out of her study, though the dark wooden door.

As soon as her husband left the the room she was in. Yuuki fell to the ground and began to sob, she couldn't keep them in any more. But her cries was not unheard.

~ x ~

It very nearly killed him listening to his other half cry like that. So suddenly, so harsh. He wanted to rush back to her and hold her tight against his chest, caress her soft hair. But he knew she wanted her space right now, he knew that if he did go back to her it would only make matters worst than they really were.

Slowly, Kaname laid himself onto the silk sheets on the bed in one of countless spare rooms they had in their mansion. This one was his favourite space room, well furbished too. The walls were a light blue, nice and relaxing. Creamed coloured carpet covered the floor as well ad a dark blue shag rug in the centre of the room. All the furniture was made from mahogany, with dark blue curtains, bed covers, sofa, ect.

Tears began to flow out of his eye's, at the fact that his daughter wasn't his. That his wife didn't have eye's for him alone. He loved them so much, yet he was so scared of them both leaving him alone, going of with-with _him. _

x ~

Naomi wished she never over heard this fight. There was so many questions that she wanted answers for, now. What did her dad do that was so bad? Why was her mum crying at this moment? Who was this _him _that her parents talked about? Was he really her father? Why, why did her parents lie to her?!

She curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around her legs and chest. Small sobs came from her mouth when she tried so hard to keep them from coming out.

"Naomi?" Her dad's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door. He heard her crying, and her cry he could not ignore.

She didn't answer, just held her desperate sobs back to he wouldn't hear them.

"Darling, what's the matter?" He said. If she didn't answer this time, he would walk into her room.

"Nothing, dad." She replied, she didn't want him to see her now in the state she was in. She also didn't want anyone to know that she over heard this argument.

"Are you sure?" The concern in his voice was officious.

"Yes,"

"Why are you awake?" _Please, I don't what you to know that your mum and I was fighting. And then with what topic we were arguing over. Please, don't tell me you over heard. _These were the words passing his mind.

"Something woke me up. That's all." _please, I don't want you to know that I over heard. _

"Ah, that was just me and your mum, nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams, Naomi."

"Good night. Dad."

Naomi heard him walk away and into a upstairs room.

When she new both her mother and father were asleep, she tiptoed her way silently to the mothers study where the dispute had taken place. She fished though the bin to find the piece of paper that one of her parents had written in their feud. The piece of lined paper she fought out to seek was in her hands, carefully she opened the screwed up paper not to rip it.

There it was in black and white, this man's name, it read...

_**~Chapter End~**_

_**Next Time:**_ Who is Naomi's father?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, sorry for the cliffie! And the story's just begun.

I know that some of you lovely people may have guested who the daddy may be, but you will have to find out in the next chapter.


	2. Malice

Yay, the next chapter of 'In This World Of Secrets' is here! It's shorter than the last one, but the next one will be longer. I promise!

Enjoy.

* * *

A group of men, six of in fact. All gathered around the same large, round wooden table. The big hurly one, who seemed to be the leader of the group, named Dai. Dai Kurosawa. From the pureblood Kurosawa clan.

He was having a rough time at the moment, after all his lover he cared so much for, Aimi she had been called, had only died last week. No, she didn't _just_ die. She was murdered. And he wanted his revenge.

Kurosawa was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the room."So, what will we do with this... Kiryuu?" He questioned the other vampires sitting at the table.

"Kill him on sight. Isn't that what we normally do with incidents like this?" One of the men with short black hair suggested.

"No. This isn't a normal situation. Killing him on the spot seems... too merciful." Kurosawa answered the other man back. He wanted Kiryuu to know how much pain he had caused, he wanted to see Kiryuu burn in hell.

"Ah, this isn't about justice is it? You want vengeance. Don't you Kurosawa sama?" The black haired man named Hiro replied.

"Yes, I do." After all that bastard had killed the love of his life. Why shouldn't he kill the man in spite? But sudden death appeared to be all to forgiving in Dai Kurosawa's book. Kiryuu Zero deserved a insufferable, painful and slow demise for all the agony he had caused the pureblood.

"Then torture him till he dies."

"That does sound better Hiro. But what sort of torture?"

"Kill every one he loves. Then find some way of killing him horribly and painfully after letting him grieve for awhile." Another man said, he had long auburn hair going down to his shoulders.

"Haven't you heard the rumours about this guy? Everyone knows he the last hunter form the Kiryuu clan. The rest of 'em died years ago. Personally, I don't think he's got anyone else _to_ love. Why would he get himself as the most wanted in the vampire world, only to endanger them so." The male named Hiro remarked, them turned to face his leader. "The Kuran clan seem to have a heavy price on him. Alive. Why don't we just capture him and sell him to them?"

"Quite a good idea. But I'm not interested in the money. Why don't we keep it simple, find Kiryuu, torture him 'till he's stone dead. Agreed?" Kurosawa stated.

"Agreed." All the male vampires answered back at the same time.

"Very well then. We will discuss this matter tomorrow, we will research him and find the best possible place were he may be and go looking for him." _Watch out Kiryuu. I'm going to kill if its the last thing I do._

~ x ~

When she new both her mother and father were asleep, she tiptoed her way silently to the mothers study where the dispute had taken place. She fished though the bin to find the piece of paper that one of her parents had written in their feud. The piece of lined paper she fought out to seek was in her hands, carefully she opened the screwed up paper not to rip it.

There it was in black and white, this man's name, it read...

_Kiryuu Zero you have a daughter._

All in capitals, in her fathers writing. The pen marks dug into the posh lined paper, which showed how angry he was when he wrote it. But that didn't matter. The name did.

Who didn't know the name Kiryuu Zero?

Most wanted in the vampire world. On the run for so many different reasons. But one more important than the rest, the reason why he never came back to this area. The one that him and two others new of, and those two who keep it a secret forever. He wasn't scarred of vampires killing him, and the other things they would do to him if they captured him, he wasn't scarred of the law either. Most hunters and vampires named him a free-lance hunter. Some called him a hero as he only tended to kill level E's, purebloods and any other vampire that posed a threat to humanity. Others called him a murderer.

There are only a few images of the man when he was younger, a lot less harsh. Tall, well built body. Soft sliver hair and perfect amethyst eyes. In all of them he never smiled, he gave a look like he was hiding something. His pain, his sorrow.

There were so many rumours about this man, no one knew if these rumours were true or not. Apart from the man himself. Naomi knew of some of these rumours just of the top of her head. _He is a vampire. His hatred for vampires almost sends him insane. He once fell in love with a pureblood. He killed his own brother. He has nothing to lose._

_Nothing else to lose..._ That's what Zero thinks.

Some people even wrote books and novels about Kiryuu Zero. About these rumours, about how they thought he lived, why his hate was so deep, about his pureblood lover. There were loads of them, some romances, tragedies even. Many others action thrillers, as they set him as a spy like character fighting for justice. Her mum brought every one of these novels, Naomi always wondered why she did so. I guess she knew why, now. Could Kiryuu _really_ be her father?

So many questions were running though her mind. She folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of her pink dressing gown then started going though her mothers draws in her desk. She needed to find out something about him, an address, anything at all.

Naomi first thought, was that of meeting Zero. Seeing who he was. And if her parents were telling the truth about him not knowing about having a daughter, then she would tell him.

Eventually afters going though all her mum's draws she found what she was looking for. Zero Kiryuu's last known address and number. His house, well, manor to be precise was just out of town, it would only take a half hour drive to get there.

Fully dressed in inconspicuous dark jeans and a grey sweatshirt she grabbed her long black trench coat, then went though the bowl full of car keys, searching for the keys of her favourite Porsche.

Naomi hadn't been driving for awhile, she knew the basics which was enough. She learnt what she knew about how to drive a car by driving around the massive car park and garages that was part of the Kuran mansion. On the occasion crashing into the the odd bush and tree and once or twice one of her dad's cars by accident. He never minded though, he could always buy new ones. But his favourites were always kept in the actuality garages.

She found the golden keys she was looking for. Then opened the lined paper which had Zero's name written on and picked up a tack, next pinning the paper to the inside of the front door to give her parents some idea about what she was doing.

Quickly, Naomi locked the door behind her, jumped into the blue Porsche 911, and began to start the engine...

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

* * *

If you are following my other story 'I'm Yours To Lose' I should have it done in a week maybe less, hopefully.  
Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapie and the next update shouldn't be to long!


	3. Missing

I'm happy to say the next chapter of In This World Of Secrets is here! You'll be glad to know that there is a brief moment of Zero in this chapie and they will be lots more later on in following chapters. I was planing it a bit later as I have been quite busy lately, but I fell ill and had the day off today so a wrote this (probably not the best thing to do when you feel like crap). But anyway I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Bright day light shone into her amethyst eyes as she tried to enter Zero Kiryuu's house. All the doors had were locked, no one was in human or vampire, if there was someone here then Naomi would of felt their presence. The colour faded curtains had not been closed, and was so for awhile as she could see thick dust gathering on the furniture though the window. A burst of telekinetic energy knocked the door open, but did not leave it broken though. Even if she tried she couldn't break the door down – she was never as powerful as her parents. Naomi didn't mind it though.

There is so much more than being strong and feared, there is the person under the skin. The things about you that you would only tell the people you trust and love, like you believes. You hide them from the rest of the world. You're scarred that people will judge you, stereotype you, for what you believe in. We change them to what is politically correct, then hide the real ones. What someone deems to be good the next person may considerer it wrong. That is what makes us individuals, we are different people in our looks and characteristics. Believes are carved into us drawing our childhood and what we encounter when we are still young. They are like tattoos – they can stay with us for life, and they are very hard and costly to remove from our flesh.

Behind the door was a stack of tons of letters, she started to fish through them for any information.A lot of the letters were bills and red envelopes* dated from seventeen years ago. Officiously, all the electricity, gas, and water now had been cut off. The man deemed as Zero and her father had not been here in his home for years. _What happened to make him not return to his own home? _This question jumped though her mind, Naomi wanted so many answers right now.

Other letters were from her mother Yuuki, Zero's name was written in her writing and the date on, which she wrote it on at the right top corner on many of the envelopes. The one she held at this moment was dated two months before she was born, hastily Naomi opened it and read it carefully.

_Dear Zero_

_Please just reply I need to tell you something. It's something great that will effect you dearly, and me too. I don't know what you will think when you find out, but you have to know. It would not be fair if you do not find out. _

_Whatever happens I want you there, not for my sake. But for yours._

_Please, reply._

_Love __Yuuki_

It was hard not to feel emotional after reading the short letter from her mother. Whoever Zero Kiryuu was, behind the the harsh, fearful mask that he wore in front of world. She could tell that there was a good side to him, why ever would her mum fall in love with a murderer? From this letter it was so officious that her mother loved this man, and that she saw beyond that mask he wore. He let _her_ see real Zero.

There was part of Naomi that wanted to believe that her biological father was good, after she was part of him. Then she wondered if he was such a good man, why did he leave and never come back?

The next letter that Naomi picked put had Zero's name written on, but the pen lines dug in deep into the paper. It looked like a small child had wrote it, it was un-neat, sharp and written in capitals. She guessed it was a threat letter, and guessed right. It told her father to be careful, that there was always someone around the corner ready to kill him. This made Naomi wonder if he really was still alive...

Naomi found the nearest internet café, she researched Zero and the place where he was last seen only weeks ago. _He still could be alive._ It was a large forest hundreds of miles away, if she was going to go she would need to keep her self hidden. She couldn't use her fathers car any more someone will recognise it as Kaname Kuran's, it was registered to him. Then there might even be a tracker in it, her dad was clever like that, prepared for anything. It would be catching trains and buses from now on for Naomi.

She would have to only use cash, her parents would track her if she used her credit cards. At least she grabbed enough money from her bedroom and from her mum and dad's purse and wallet to last a few weeks. God, she knew she would be in so much trouble when she got back.

~ x ~

The weather was bitter, it was raining hard on his warn out tent which he had been using of god knows how many years. He was all alone in the in the cold dark forest that he'd been living in for the last few weeks. A frosty breeze ran though a gap in the tent, he wondered if there was any reason he should get out of his sleeping bag, eat and drink. Too well, he knew that he wasn't taking care of himself. He didn't care, and he didn't think anyone cared about him any more either.

_Why am I still alive? Why do I keep fighting? I have nothing left to fight for. _The sliver haired man thought to himself, he always asked these question to himself nearly very day for the last ten years, never seeking the real answer.

_I have nothing left to fight for. _That's he though, but in fact he had a family to fight for. A person he didn't know about, yet soon would.

~ x ~

Yuuki stirred from her sleep. Her head felt heavy, she went downstairs into her kitchen to grab some paracetamol for her headache. But in the medicine box there were none, actually it looked like someone had don though it in a hurry and stole all the most of the painkillers and creams. She thought it was just that they had forgot to restock so she ignored it and went into to the cupboard for the first aid kit, her husband always put spare painkillers in the box, he was clever like that, prepared for anything. But that had things missing in there was hardly any band aids left and no bandages or gauzes at all.

"Kaname?" She shouted for her husband.

Kaname rushed down the stairs, half asleep and wearing his favourite blue panamas with his dark brown hair a complete mess. Yuuki had to say that he did look rather cute like that even though she was still very pissed off with him.

"What is it darling?" He asked.

"The medicine box and the first aid kit have loads of things missing from them. I was just wondering if you knew something about it." Yuuki replied grabbing a glass of water and gulping a couple of painkillers down her throat.

"No. But why is the top cupboard open?" Kaname pointed to the cupboard with the door wide open to the side.

"I don't know. It wasn't me." She went to close it but realised there was food cans of soup and baked beans missing from it. "Kaname there are things missing in here too."

"What? Do you think Naomi has something with this?"

"Maybe? I'll check."

Yuuki ran back up stairs and knocked on her daughters door. "Naomi are you awake?" There was no reply. "Naomi?" No reply. "Naomi? If you don't answer I'm going to let myself in." Still – no reply.

Slowly, Yuuki began to open the door. "Naomi? Are you there?"

Naomi wasn't in her bed, or in her room for the matter of fact.

"Naomi?! Where are you?" Yuuki shouted.

Kaname was soon by his wife side in their daughters room. "What's the matter darling?"

Yuuki was being desperate now she was looking though the wardrobe, cupboards, anything that her daughter might fit into. "She's gone. I can't find her. I can't feel her presence anywhere!" She cried reaching her arms around Kaname. "Do you think she's ran away? Are we really that bad parents?" Yuuki sobbed into her husbands chest.

He couldn't feel Naomi's presence as well, he pulled his wife off him and cupped her soft cheek with his hands so she could look at him. "Yuuki calm down. We don't now that yet."

Yuuki put a hand over her mouth and held in a sob. "Oh God, do you think she over heard last night?"

"Shit! Where did you put that piece of paper with _his_ name on?"

"I-in my study bin, why do you ask?" Before she could finish her sentence Kaname had gone to her study and back in vampire speed. He checked if the lined piece of paper was still in the bin.

"Yuuki, it's gone."

"She over heard didn't she? She knows. She must do! We should of told her years ago! Now we both know she's going to go after him. She'll get herself killed, they're too many people after him!" She fell to the ground crying.

Kaname knelt down beside her and pulled Yuuki into his arms. "Hush. Don't panic everything will be okay." He couldn't help but shed tears as well.

"What do we do now?"

"We can't go to the police, they'll will broadcast her. Too many people we don't want to know will find out. Then they will kill her if they know she related to Kiryuu."

"So what do we do?"

"We get in touch with Kiryuu, whatever the costs. Right now he has to be told. He will help us find Naomi. She'll either be with him or very near him, okay?"

Yuuki just nodded. _It was time that he knew he had a daughter._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, I hoped you like it. Thank you to all those people who review and add this story to their favourites, without your support I will never get this finished!

* red envelopes, I didn't know if other countries had them, but in mine if you don't pay your bills the gas/electricity/water company will send you a letter in a red envelope in the post saying that if you don't pay your bills they will cut of your supply.


	4. A Train Station

Yay, two chapters of In This World Of Secrets in one day! Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Kaname, this is pointless. I can't get hold of him. His cell phone is off and has been for God knows how many years!" Yuuki yelled at her husband, she was sick of him telling her that she should keep ringing Zero and their daughter, even though the calls kept going to voice mail. "Why don't we just get out there and find Naomi and Zero?! It seems like a better idea, no?"

"Yuuki, darling. Please calm down, your shouting isn't going to help." Kaname sighed.

"Don't 'Yuuki darling' me! Why can't we just go?!"

"Yuuki, I told you we just can't go and do something rash. We've got to think this through, we don't know who Kiryuu's enemies are or, where they are. Then if we pressure Naomi, being like she is, will do something rash and the whole situation will be a lot worst than it is now."

"But I can't stand here and do nothing! She could be out there getting killed right now!" Yuuki choked a sob. She couldn't bear the idea that her baby girl was out in the world all alone with no one to look after her. Yuuki always knew that Naomi was good at looking after herself and the people around her, but she had never been away from her parents before.

"I know, I know. It's horrible, I hate it too, but it's the only thing we can do right now." Kaname wrapped his arms around his wife and started to caress her hair, he couldn't stand to watch her cry again.

Kaname's cell phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his trouser pocket with one hand while the other stayed around his lover, he recognised the caller, it was Seiren.

"Hello?" He spoke into his phone.

"Kaname sama have you been missing car?" The woman at the other end of the line asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask me?"

"Because I've just found one of your cars, it's the blue Porsche 911."

"Seiren, where is it?" Kaname new all to well that was Naomi's favourite car. Maybe this would give him some idea where she was or where she was heading.

"Outside Kiryuu Zero's house, it's been dumped. I'm there now, the engine is still slightly warm Naomi sama must be close to here."

"Thank you Seiren."

"No problem. What do you want to do with the car?"

"Can you tow it back over here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." The pureblood hung up on the other vampire.

Yuuki looked up to face her lover. "What is it?" She asked him.

"You know that Porsche Naomi is so attracted to? Well Seiren just found outside Kiryuu's house." Kaname answered.

"So, she does know." Yuuki choked another sob.

"Looks like it. Yuuki, I want to stay here, okay?"

"Why, what's happening?"

"I'm going to go after her. The engine is still warm, she's not faraway."

"I'm not staying here! And wasn't it you that said we shouldn't do anything rash?!"

"I know what I said, and I'm being a hypocrite. But she's so close. I have to find her. But you have got to stay here, I can't have the two of you in danger, can I?"

"No, but-" She was cut of by her husband.

"No 'buts' Yuuki, promise me you will stay here."

"Fine I'll stay here, _okay_? But you have to keep me informed about what's going on."

"It's a deal." Kaname pulled her closer into his chest and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Yuuki broke the hug they were sharing and kissed her lover on the lips lightly, then said. "I love you too. Take care."

Kaname put on his coat and began to walk out of their home, he turned to around and took a look at his wife. "I will." He gave her a short sad smile, then grabbed the piece of paper that was pinned to the door. "Isn't that what we were looking for earlier?" He handed her the note that he had wrote on only several hours ago, it was the one with _his _name written on. Next Kaname shut the door behind him.

Quickly, Yuuki started to punch it Zero's cell phone number into her phone, hoping that he would answer. _Please, please pick up! _She thought.

~ x ~

She sat on the bench on the train station, it was cold and beginning to rain. Naomi had already bought a map at the station, she new where she was going. There would have to be a hour long train ride, then she would have to catch another train that would last around two and a half hours if everything went well, she would have to walk the rest as taxi's were to expensive and there was no buses heading were she wanted to go.

Naomi tied her long sliver hair back in a bun to make her self even less inconspicuous. Though she still looked like a teenager trying to run away from home due to the size of her large rucksack she was carrying, it contained: a spare set of clothes with a few extra pairs of socks and underwear, some painkillers, band aids, bandages, a small glass bottle of antiseptic enough canned food to last her a few days, a steel spoon, fork and pan, a sleeping bag and small one man tent.

There was blond human young man a few years older then her sitting next to her alone, he too, looked like he was running away from home.

"Where's your parents?" The blond asked Naomi nicely.

"At home." She replied.

"Ah, you're running away, aren't you?"

"Not quite."

"Then what are you doing here looking like you sucked a lemon?"

"It's complicated. Why are _you_ here anyway?"

"Running away, sort of." The boy shrugged.

"How can you sort of runaway?"

"Well, I've lived with my dad most of my life, but now he has a new girlfriend and I really don't like her. The my dad spends all his time on her. So I'm moving in with my mum who lives just out of town."

"So your parents are divorced?"

"No they were never married, they just simply split up." He made it sound so easy.

"Does your mum know that your coming to live with her?"

"Not yet." The blond laughed.

"Wouldn't your dad be upset if you just disappeared and lived with you mum?

"Doubt it. He has _her _now." He changed the subject to a different matter. "Hay, you still haven't told me why your here."

"It really is complicated."

"Come on then, I like a good story. We've got plenty of time to burn anyway."

"I lived with my mum and dad, but last night they had an argument about my real dad, and I over heard."

"So the person you thought was your dad, isn't you real dad."

"Yeah. Anyway I found out who my real dad was, and I'm going after him now."

"Does he know about you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ouch. So your parents lied to you all this time and didn't tell him?"

"I suppose so."

"But wouldn't they be upset if you just disappeared and lived with your biological dad?"

"Yeah they will get upset, and I don't know if I will live with my biological dad – I'll just have to wait and see how things turn out." Really, she had no plan of what she would do after she had met Zero, I suppose it was really one of those things were you had to see what happened next to make the next move.

"Sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Kirihara Tamaki."

"I'm Kiryuu Naomi. Pleased to meet you." She didn't know which of her family names were less conspicuous.

"Isn't Kiryuu that guy that's real, but all those writers who write spy-actions about him?"

"That's Kiryuu Zero. There's no way I'm related to him." She lied out of her teeth.

"Anyway, it is a cool name."

Naomi watched as the train she needed to catch stopped at the platform. "Thanks. Well, this is my train. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice meeting you too, and good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

Naomi took a seat next to a window and watched the blond boy she had been talking to just a moment ago. He was one of the first ever people she talked to part from her parents. When the train set off, Tamaki waved her good bye, she smiled and waved back at him.

~ x ~

By the time Kaname had reached the train station it was too late the train which was carrying Naomi had already gone. He had 'felt' her here only moments ago, though he picked up her scent on a bench where a blond school boy was sitting. Slowly, he went up to the boy and asked him. "Did you see a girl, she's very pretty, long sliver hair and lavender eyes?"

"She just left on that train." Tamaki answered.

_Shit. _"Do you know where she going?"

"No, she never said. But I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"You shouldn't of lied to her."

"I know." The pureblood turned and started to walk away. _I know..._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

_**Next Time:**_ What is the plot against Zero?

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Summer Wind

Most of you will be glad to know that there's another little snap shot of Zero in this chapter, but only a little still. In the next few chapters he is going to have a whole lot bigger part in this fic.

* * *

_Gorgeous..._ Dai thought, he was on a long but narrow pier stretching out to sea. The scenery was perfect, he had never seen a place so beautiful, the sun was setting over the skyline and was being reflected on the blue sea, which made everything glow in the dazzling orange that was almost a red. He could hear the arcades from down the pier, the peaceful sways of the ocean, and the seagulls chirping while they were flying in divine sky. If he looked to his right he would see the outstanding remains of a gothic abbey, that seemed to fit into place in this small seaside town. Everything thing here looked old, gothic and serene. Dai already knew that this small town was going to be is favourite place - his escape from the rest of the world.

This town fascinated him, yet not as much as the woman standing in front of him who decided to show him the place she had grown up in. Her eye's were a deep blue that could suck him up into another world every time he gazed upon them, those eyes was framed by her short strawberry blond hair that danced in the summer wind. There she was, his kind and caring lover, _Aimi.. _

"So, do you like it here?" She grinned as she asked Dai.

Her lover was so astonished by this place, and found it hard to speak because of it. "My God, it's too good for words. I will want never to leave this place." Dai said, slowly.

"I knew you would love it here! And I still have to show you were the old railway was. Steam trains used to run across this town, then it ran on a viaduct over the beach in the next town. It was beautiful. Unfortunately, due to the cliffs crumbling away they had to stop the train running on the line and take the viaduct down. But now there is a a footpath over the cliffs where the trains used to run. You can even see the tracks still!"

"Wow... I wish I could of seen it."

"I have some pictures of it that my dad took before he died. I can remember so clearly the last time I ever went on that train line."

"Yeah? Tell me about it then."

"It was 1949, I think. I'm not sure of the year."

"Well that's clearly remembering, isn't it?" He said with some sarcasm.

His partner ignored his remark. "Well anyway, it was the very last time a train to ran on the line. I was wearing my favourite dress, it was dark red and flowed out at the waist. The train was navy blue, I was alone in carriage all to myself. It was evening and the sun was setting just like today. I gazed out of the window the whole time, hardy ever taking a sip from my glass of red wine. Just watching the sea and the fine scenery around it. That was the last of many rides I took on that railway, I still wish I could have another journey on it though."

Aimi then took a seat on the bench facing the sea, Dai followed her and took the seat next to his lover, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. Both the purebloods stared in wonder at the sunset in front of them.

Dai was the first to break the silence once the night had fallen. "Do you want to get some fish 'n' chips then we'll walk back to your house?"

"Yes, I do." Aimi replied.

She had never sold the house she grew up in, it stored so many of her precious memory's of her family before that 'incident' that happened ten years ago. Her mother, father and sister were visiting some place down south, and she was not to bothered about going. So Aimi stayed at home where she got a phone call the day after her family left saying that they had all passed away in a terrible fire at the five star hotel they were staying at. She never knew why a fire had killed her pureblood family. They were strong, they could fight for themselves. That's why she believed that there was some plot against them, that they were killed it their hotel room and then the hotel was burned to destroy any evidence.

Every now and again, Aimi wondered if her family was really murdered why hadn't she been killed yet.

After a romantic night of watching the sunset on the pier, eating fish and chips, followed by making love to each other. Dai woke up with his lover resting on top of him.

"Ah, you're awake now sleepy head." Aimi said softly as she got up out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. "I'm going to take a shower, then go and get some milk and eggs for breakfast, okay?"

"I'd rather you stay in bed with me." Dai answered back.

"You have a one track mind mister." She laughed.

Dai would always remember her soft voice, her gentle laugh, everything about her. The way she used flick her hair, the way she walked on the beach, and dance so well with him every time they went to a ball together.

His pureblood lover walked into the bathroom, while he laid on the bed thinking how brilliant his lover was. She was always there for him when he needed her the most, a hand to hold when things got rough, she was the only person in this shallow world that he would never let go of, never stop loving, _never forget..._

Aimi got out of the shower fully dressed. "I'm going now, bye. I love you." She said as she was leaving.

"I love you too. Take care." Dai answered, though Aimi didn't reply but she heard him and smiled at the fact that her husband was so deeply in love with her.

That was the last time he ever saw her. Alive.

The next thing he knew was being next to her ashes on the the cold ground outside her house after hearing her scream and several gun shots. She was dead. He let his tears fall on to her grey remains, he looked up to see the man who murdered his beloved.

There was sliver hair going into his lavender eyes, he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in years. He was wearing a brown long leather trench coat, but still looked like he was cold. Dai couldn't read his facial expression, if anything he seemed emotionless.

_Kiryuu Zero..._

"I'm going to kill you!" Dai shouted at him, holding in his desperate sobs.

"I'll like too see you try." Kiryuu spoke, but disappeared as the wind blowed.

"Fucking coward." The pureblood muttered under his breath.

_That was a month ago, and her murderer was still alive..._

~ x ~

It was the next day after the matter of Kiryuu Zero's death had been first been disgusted, Dai and his five men were gathered around the same round table.

"So, where was the last place Kiryuu was found?" Dai was the first to speak up.

"In this forest, a couple of hundred miles out." Hiro replied.

"Well done. Tomorrow we will spilt up into pairs and go after Kiryuu. Hiro you're with me. But remember I want him brought to me alive." _There's no point killing him if I'm not the one doing it._

"Yes, Kurosawa sama." The five men voices echoed in the dark room.

Dai had a evil grin on his face. _Watch out Kiryuu, I'm going to kill you..._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_

_**Next Time:**_ Will Naomi meet Zero?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Aww, poor Aimi. I couldn't help write a nice little bit about her and Dai.  
Well were reaching the main arc in the series very soon, in the next couple of chapters. So keep tuned!


	6. Father

Hello! Here is the next update. Thing that most of you will have been waiting for this moment in the story (or maybe just Zero coming into properly). Anyway this is the bit where Naomi finally meets him, but be aware, there is a cliffhanger at the end. I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

The sound of the house phone ringing rang in Yuuki's ear as she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. A desperate piece of hope made her wish that it was her daughter that was calling her.

"Yuuki," It was Kaname's voice she heard at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry. I just missed Naomi. But I'm going to go after her, okay?"

"Do you know where she's going? Kaname, please tell me it's not anywhere dangerous. And how is she getting there? Kaname, my head is a mess, and can't do anything but worry, can I?!"

"Darling, please don't make this whole situation any worse. She is going by train, and where she's heading isn't that dangerous," He paused. "that is..."

"'That is' what?!"

He sighed. "If no one has followed her, or is going after Kiryuu and know where he is then she _is_ at risk."

Yuuki was breathing in and out deeply as a desperate way to calm herself down. "Is someone following him? Trying to kill him? Do they know were he is?"

"I don't know. But if Naomi was able to find him so quickly, then most likely others know where he is."

"Kaname, we've got to find her! I want her back home. Now."

"I'm going to get her at the next station before she switches trains, okay?"

"Uh um, just hurry up, please..." She begged.

"I will." He would do anything for his wife and daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and let out a loud sigh. _Please keep yourselves safe... All three of you._

~ x ~

It was early morning in the human world when Naomi had arrived a the station were she would then change trains. The wait for the next train would only be a five to ten minutes. She went into the small café on the platform, she got a coffee as she was beginning feel tired due to staying up all night/day and a chocolate bun to go.

While waiting for her train Naomi quietly sipped at her coffee and nibbled at the chocolate bun. Then, she spotted him at the corner of her eye, her father, _Kaname._ She pulled her hood up over her tied back hair, so she didn't stand out from the rest, or he couldn't recognise her from her the colour of her moonlight hair. All she could do was look down at her feet on the bench she was sharing with a few others.

Kaname found her though. Who wouldn't spot their child out from a mile away? He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Naomi." He said in a soft voice not wanting to scare her off like prey running from its hunter.

His touch made her jump from shock, so did his words. "What do you want?" Naomi replied impolitely, not bothering to even look at him.

"Your mother and I want you to come back home."

She stood up and look Kaname in the eyes. "No!" She shouted. "I won't go home. Leave me alone. Leave me do to what ever I want for once."

Instead of shouting back at her or forcing her to come with him, Kaname just held his hand out in front of her. "Please... come home."

"No!" The train that Naomi was waiting for stopped at the platform.

"Naomi. It's too dangerous, you don't know who you're up against." Kaname warned her.

"And you do?!" She spat back at him.

He ignored her question, yet he still did not raise his voice."Naomi, if you don't come with me now, I'm going to have to use force."

She shook her head. "No."

Naomi stayed where she was for a couple minutes just staring at him in complete silence. The train was about to depart, they were closing the doors of the carriages. But she wasn't going to give up. She ran into the carriage just before the doors were closing. Leaving Kaname outside. Watching her through the window as the moving tin sped off.

_Shit._ He should off seen that coming.

~ x ~

It was midnight for vampires, but for the average human it was noon. The sun was shining brightly, too brightly for winter, too brightly for a vampire. Naomi eye's were dry and sore, her skin felt like it was beginning to burn from the sun's rays. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to pack any sun cream or anything like a hat to protect her face.

By the time Naomi had reached the black forest where her father was staying. She had spent the entire day travelling to get to this place just to see _him._ Now she wasn't sure about meeting Zero.

She sat down on the dry grass and grabbed a packet of cheese and onion crisps from her rucksack, then started eating the potato chips. It felt good filling up her stomach after not taking a bite of anything for several long hours.

Naomi was really tired, she knew that she should at least be taking a nap right now. But she couldn't, Zero was too close. All it would take was a hour, maybe more? Of walking to find in the dark woods. She could see him before the day went dark. Carefully, she got up and started walked to the very place her father was last seen.

It took longer than she thought it would to find Zero. It was already night when she did find him. He was outside an old batted dark green tent sitting on a small chair warming his hands on the open fire in front of him. He looked terrible. He didn't look like he had shaven in days, his hair was in a mess and there was dark circles under his eyes. Those fingers that he was heating over the fire looked painfully slim, and his skin was pale, even for a vampire.

Zero noticed her through the trees watching him. "What do you want?" He spoke up.

Naomi couldn't help but jump at the sound of his voice. She came out, and stood a few feet away from him.

"Kiryuu Zero...?" She asked, in a nervous, but, excited voice.

"Yes?"

_To be continued..._

_**~ Chapter End ~**_


End file.
